


Milady

by worstromance



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstromance/pseuds/worstromance
Summary: Jamke learns who is really in charge in his relationship
Relationships: Brigid/Jamke (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Milady

“Close your eyes” Brigid told Jamke, halfway between playful and commanding.  
“Okay, I trust you.”  
“Good, because we’re going to try something new tonight. Something I think you’ll like. But first you’ll need a safe word, in case it gets too intense.”  
Jamke thought for a second, then replied, “how about Verdane?”  
Brigid looked at him, an unreadable look in her eyes. “Interesting, but whatever works. Now I’m going to need you to get naked, Eyes still closed though.”  
Jamke eagerly stripped, feeling himself already half hard in anticipation of what Brigid had prepared for them tonight.  
After he finished, he felt her breasts press into the small of his back as she fashioned a blindfold around his eyes. She teasingly took his penis in hand and gave it one pump, then two, but as soon as he leaned into it, she let go.  
“Tsk tsk tsk. Eager, aren’t you? But we’re just getting started.” She took him by the hand, guiding him to the large sitting chair in their chamber in Silesse castle. She gently pushed him such that he was bent over her lap. Jamke could tell that she was also naked, save for her thigh high boots. He also was beginning to have an idea of where this evening was going. He was a bit nervous, but resolved to follow through with it anyway.  
“Now dear, I’m going to spank you, because I think you’ve been very bad. And I want you to count off each one for me, okay?” Not giving him any time to reply, she swatted his left side.  
“O-one”  
“That one was for letting your brother kidnap my sister.” Another blow came down on Jamke, this time on his right side.  
“Two!” Jamke yelped.  
“That was for looking at Adean when you think I’m not looking.” Another slap rained down.  
“Three,” Jamke said somewhat getting into the rhythm. It still stung, but underneath that, there was another feeling he couldn’t quite place.  
“That one was for being a prince and allowing a pirate like me to take charge.” This time Brigid didn’t bother to change sides, going back to the left.  
“Ouch!”  
Brigid unleashed a heavy slap on him this time. “That was for not counting!”  
“Four! Four, that was four! And five as well,” Jamke realized now what he was feeling- a mix of pleasure with each swat. Was he getting off on this?  
….  
***slap* *slap* *slap***

“Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty!” Jamke couldn’t take much more- pain OR pleasure. He was straining in Brigid’s lap, both wanting release and wanting to last a bit longer.  
“You’re doing wonderfully dear. I’m very proud of you. But if you want to get off, you’re going to have to beg for it.”  
“Brigid, I need to cum!”  
“You can do better than that can’t you?  
“… may I please cum, Brigid?”  
“Better, but not quite there. I think a good little lord knows how to address his betters don’t you?”  
“May I please cum, milady?  
Brigid smiled at his submission. With one hand she began to masturbate him and with the other she began to lay down gentle blows on his ass, much softer than she had been during the first twenty. With a loud moan Jamke spasmed as he came.  
“Good boy, very good.”

* * *

The next morning, Dew caught up with Jamke in the dining hall.  
“Goodness milord, you and the lady were quite loud last night. It must have been quite a time!”  
Jamke blushed sheepishly, “if only you knew Dew.”  
“Didya give it to her all night?”  
Jamke thought back to the night and the intense spanking he had received, “s-something like that,” he said as he stood up gingerly.  
Dew smirked at him with a twinkle in his eyes, “well do be a ‘good boy’ and get back to your lady, milord.”  
Jamke returned to his bed chambers with a crimson face.


End file.
